Unfinished Business
by angelique-anja
Summary: The team are called into investigate the death of a Navy Reservist, but Callen is concerned when he realises he knows the lead witness. Will their past together comlpicate the case? And was the murder of the young man just the bait to lure Callen in?
1. Chapter 1

_*flexes fingers* It's been a while since I've uploaded anything to , but here's my latest and my first to the NCIS:LA archives. This story has been nagging at me for a while now, so, I gave in and started writing... Much to the dismay of the three assignments I have waiting. (Final year of University, Major in Literature and Composition). This is a two part fic, with part of the story happening today and part of the story happening eight years ago. There are no specific couples in this story, maybe a little Kensi and Deeks, but Callen is sort of with my OC character. I hope you enjoy._

_Anja ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Callen could hear them before they even rounded the corner into their small bullpen. Kensi and Deeks were at it again and the day had barely started. He looked up at Sam. "How about I pick Kensi up tomorrow and you pick up Deeks? We might get some quiet around here."

Sam chuckled as he watch the two continue their fight all the way to their desks. "So, what did it this morning?" he asked.

"Deeks is the most annoying, irritating and childish person I've ever known!" Kensi spat.

"And she's the most stuck-up, tight-assed, annoying woman I've ever met!" Deeks shot back.

Sam and Callen glanced at each other. It was going to be a bad one. Callen sighed, then looked back to the paperwork, that Hetty had been breathing down his neck to get done. There was silence for a whole two minutes until Deeks decided it was a great idea to lob paper balls at his partner.

"You little-" she started, but was cut off from continuing by the whistle that came from above.

They were out of their seats and heading up to Ops before the argument could get any further. Callen made it up first and clapped Eric on the shoulder. "You just saved us from us from a Kensi and Deeks fight. Thank you."

Eric looked from Callen, to the two fuming Agents, back to Callen. "Uh, you re welcome."

They gathered around the central table in Ops as Eric and Nell dove into their presentation of their latest case.

"Meet Navy Reservist, Petty Officer Calvin Weis. He was murdered this morning at his civilian place of employment, the Santa Monica Hotel, where he s a bellhop," Eric started.

"He was found in the suit of one of the guests at nine oh seven last night. She called 911," Nell continued. "Petty officer Weis had been shot three times."

Eric took over. "The description of the scene from the witness, before the cops arrived is almost to specific for a civilian. She described everything, without even flinching. LAPD suspect some involvement on her behalf."

"The witness, a woman from Australia, named Tallulah Price-" Callen cut Nell off.

"Your witness is Tallulah Price?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Nell replied.

"Precise report of the scene, too. Do you have a picture of her?" he asked.

Nell looked down at the tablet in her hand and searched through the data the LAPD had sent them. "Here," she said. "Tallulah Price," she said as she swept the picture onto the large screen.

Callen walked around the table to stand before the picture of the woman. She was in her late twenties to early thirties, with medium length black hair. Her complexion was a pale Olive colour, hinting at some mixed race heritage. Callen turned away from the piercing blue eyes to look at the others. "She is a cop, that s why she didn t panic."

"You know her?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah. Eight years ago she was undercover in the Australian National Ballet. To keep her cover, she had to come to LA. Witnessed a murder then too," Callen explained, "glancing back at the picture, then smirked. Kind of like you and Kensi when you first met, both identities were good, but you both knew their was something off about the other. I caught her following me one night," then added, "Barely."

"What is she doing here now?" Sam asked.

"I don t know. Why don t we go ask her?" Callen suggested. "He turned to leave, Sam and the others with him, but he turned back to Eric. Eric, keep an eye out on the reports of Gordon Howl."

"The man who killed a Navy Lieutenant at the arts centre eight years ago?" Nell asked. "He broke out of prison a few days ago. He s a fugitive."

"Yeah. It s a little suspicious that he broke out of jail the same week the woman who put him there comes back to LA," Callen finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_8 years ago..._

Jamie Candless whistled as he walked home from work. He hadn't thought that he'd like working at the arts centre, it wasn't something guys like him did, but his opinion had changed instantly. He'd accidentally walked in on the rehearsal of the ballet company performing there. Nearly forty young, beautiful women dressed in leotards and stockings. He'd been in heaven. He'd even managed to stick around until the lead dancer had noticed him and kicked him out.

He thought about the woman who'd kicked him out. She was young, early twenties he though, she was tall, with shiny black hair that looked good down, when it was so long it reached below her waist, or when when it was up, tied impossibly tight into a small bun that seemed almost unnatural considering how much hair she had. He smiled to himself, he was three blocks away from work when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

He stopped at a news stand, where he pretended to search the collection of magazines as he scanned the crowd back in the direction he had come.

"You gonna buy that?"

Jamie looked up. "What?"

"You gonna buy that or just read it? You gotta buy it!"

Jamie put the magazine back down and continued walking. The feeling of being watched followed him. He decided to test fate. He ducked into the next alleyway and hid.

The person following him did not disappoint. They walked into the alley obviously looking for something. He lunged out and pinned the person to the wall. He almost relaxed his hold when he realised that his follower was female, but as she struggled against him, he tightened it.

"Why are you following me?" he asked. In the dark night, with some light filtering in from the main road, Candless inspected the face. It was the lead dancer.

She managed to push him off of her. "Oh, you get to ask the questions do you?" The accent was obviously Australian and he found that he liked it.

"I caught you first? Am I just that dashingly handsome you wanted a piece of me?" he asked, plastering a cocky grin on his face.

She scoffed. "Oh please. As if!" she looked him up and down. "Who are you?"

Candless looked up and down the alley way, then back at the woman. "Jamie," he said. "You?"

"Lulu."

He cringed. "I got followed by a girl named Lulu?" he muttered.

She stalked up to him, until his back was against the opposite wall. "Now Jamie, you're no stage hand are you?"

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Where do you get off-"

"Please," she spat. "I'm not stupid. Jamie Candless is the name of a book character. And you're skills as a stage hand are mediocre at best for your supposed employment history."

Candless was fuming. A book character? He was going to bloody well kill the tech analyst when he got back. "Oh yeah, like you're really a dancer!" he shot back.

"Oh, but I am, Mr. Candless. I've been dancing for twenty years," she replied, an annoying smirk plastered to her face. He could tell she wasn't lying. "But we're not talking about me. You're the suspicious one and after what happened two days ago, I've got to take care of myself and the other girls."

"No way, you managed to follow me for blocks before I even noticed. You're more then just some dancer. I've seen the way you inspect everyone and everything!"

Lulu cocked her head to the side. "Really? Huh... I like to take in everything."

Jamie Candless copied her movement. "You're lying."

"Prove it!" he retorted.

He shot out a hand to grab her, but she caught it. "Proved." he said.

"Why? Can't a girl know a little self defense?" she asked innocently.

He shook his head. He was getting nowhere with antagonising the woman. He could play nice. He leaned back against the wall as if he didn't have a care in the world. "So, Lulu," he said. "What is it you want from me?"

She leaned in, place a hand over his shoulder. She was tall he noticed. She also smelled like wild flowers. "Who are you working for?" she said in a low voice. "You working for the guy who killed the navy sailor two nights ago?"

Candless shook his head. "No."

"Then who?" she asked.

Nobody," he said.

"Now who's lying?" Lulu asked. "Come now Mr. Candless, not that, that's your name, tell me the truth."

"Callen," he finally said. "G. Callen. NCIS."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "G? What, no name?"

"I'm serious, it's just G. Don't have a full name," he replied.

She looked as though she didn't believe him, but let it slide. "NCIS... Um, Federal Agency, you do military cases right?"

"Navy and Marine."

"Right."

"How about you, Lulu?" Callen asked as he started her in the direction of the wall he'd initially pinned her to.

She stayed silent until her back hit the wall. "Tallulah Price. Victoria State Police."

"You're a long way from home, officer," he said.

"Senior Constable," she corrected.

"Sorry, Senior Constable," Callen looked her up and down. "You're still a long way from home."

She shrugged. "I'm undercover within the company. I had to come on this tour or risk blowing my cover."

"Shall we get out of this alley way?" Callen asked.

Tallulah smiled at him. "Sure." As they walked out of the alley, Callen slipped his hand around her waist. He was surprised when she didn't pull away. "So... You're name's really just 'G'?"


End file.
